Shallow Emotions
by LadyofSilverSide
Summary: Ofdensen has a everything... He has a daughter, a life, and a duty. But does his work get in the way of being a father"
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the show, or the copyrighted characters. Rachel, Gillian, and Avalon are my creations. Please leave commits if you enjoy the story. Review nicely I know I'm terrible with grammar. Thanks.

Charles Foster Ofdensen… A man of secrets, and mysteries; but truthfully there is no secret to his past. A plain man with good work ethics. An undying passion for his job; and on the side a private family man. He finds pride in his daughter Avalon Trinity Ofdensen, an only child. Her background was rough as a child; her mother was abusive, drank, and did drugs. When Ofdensen was informed by an old friend that he had a daughter he took every legal action to find her, gain proof of the paternity, and gain custody of the small child. He often wonders why his ex-girlfriend never spoke of the child. Maybe fear, maybe shame, or maybe pride; to proud to ask for help. Ofdensen looks down at the young teen working hard on algebra.

Her worst subject was killing her grades, but the home schooling was also killing her deep down inside, and he knew it. He felt it was his job to protect the girl from the outside world. Puberty was rough on him, and her but they made it okay. His next fear was her wondering about other things like sex, or even worse her desire to give in to it. He knew it was now or never. He fixes his belt, and straightens his tie. He felt sick about talking about such a thing, but he had to do it.

Ofdensen sits down next to her and watches her murder the paper with her eraser. She was focused on the problem that seemed to be getting the best of her. Avalon gives up and rips the paper from her notebook and balls it up tightly; then hurls it across the room and into the trashcan.

"Nice throw," Ofdensen says.

Avalon closes the book and sighs deeply as though she were giving up.

"Once you learn the basics it gets easier," Ofdensen points out. "I promise; math is important, so don't give up."

Avalon looks at her father. Unsure as to why he was visiting her so early in the day. Usually they talked in the mornings, or before dinner, and a passing by before bed. She wasn't social, and never felt the need to speak unless it was necessary; much like her father.

"Avalon," Ofdensen says nervously. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

His palms were sweating, and his heart was racing.

"_She's giving me that blank stare again," he thinks to himself. "Why does she do that? Does she think I'm stupid, or something?"_

"Yeah dad," she replies. "I'm listening."

"I want to talk to you about." He pauses, and then picks up his pace after swallowing hard. "Sex," he continues with a slight pitch in his voice."

Avalon sighs again and leans back in her seat.

"So…." She slurs slightly. "What do you want to know?"

Ofdensen hiccups and gulps hard, trying to catch his breath at the same time.

"No I wanted to explain it to you." He finishes.

"And I don't need you to dad," Avalon begins. "I learned all about sex in biology last year. There's nothing I don't need to know about. It all common sense after a certain age, and I really don't want to talk about that with you anyway."

Ofdensen sighs, a sigh of relief and sits up straight.

"Well then, I'll be on my way," He says and takes his leave.

Avalon felt no need to hear his babble about it. The only thing she found he was good was work, helping her with school work, and at times he was down to earth with a sense of humor, at times. Avalon pushes the book away and leaves to her room. She was done with school work as far as she concerned. She hated math the most.

"_Why do I need the stuff," She thinks to herself. "It does nothing but drive me crazy."_

She walks down the hall of her father's wing of Mordhaus. It was smaller than the other wings of the house, but it was home to her. Often her childhood memories would come back to her. At night she would wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmares of her mother, and another man. She couldn't remember his face, just a crude voice that lacked care. He wasn't a tall man, and spoke little unless Avalon did something to anger him. The last time she was with him was at the age of five. Her last memory haunted her the most. It was of the man beating her till she lost consciousness. Usually she would wake up from there.

A scar was all that remained of the memory by dawn; it ran from her right temple and circled around to the forehead, then to back of her head. Avalon shuttered at the thought of the memory coming back. Maybe she was going crazy, or maybe she was dreaming.

-Back at her mother's home-

General Crozier sat in his recliner with his feet propped up. He was in his white shirt, and a pair of tan pants, and a pair of black house shoes. The T.V. was on low and the sound of voices where auditable in the next room.

"Rachel," Crozier yells. "Could you two please shut up?"

In the next room Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table talking with her youngest daughter.

"Sorry Victor," She replies. "Me and Gillian are having fun again."

Gillian smiles a half smile and pushes a notepad away from her. The paper contained some rather good sketches of her father, in a cartoon scene of some kind.

"Mom," Gillian softly says. "Who is Avalon?"

Rachel pushes her long black hair aside from her heart shaped face. How could she know about Avalon, and why would she ask now? At this point Crozier was walking into the kitchen.

"Did I hear Avalon?" Crozier asks in a harsh tone.

Rachel looks down at the pad and closes it quickly.

"No," she replies. "Victor that name is long lost."

Gillian wasn't afraid of her father; she looks back at the man whom she called father and stands up.

"Who is she?" Gillian asks. "I found an old picture of her in the basement yesterday with her name on it. I just want to know."

Rachel looks up at Crozier with the saddest expression. It was hard for him not to show emotion for a moment, and then walks away. Avalon was a thing of the past, and he wanted to leave the child buried there. Rachel watches him fade in the dim room.

"Well…" Rachel starts with a stutters.

Gillian sits down after making sure he was gone.

"Avalon is your half sister," Rachel continues. "She lives with her real father now, and I just don't speak of her much."

Gillian studies the expressions on her mother's face, how they changed from sorrow, to a lighter look. She knew of her mother's drug problem, but it was a thing of the past, she'd long since been clean. The thought would often cross Rachel's mind of getting Avalon back for a short time. Just to see her for a moment, and apologies to her for being an awful mother.

"I often wonder how she is now." Rachel says calmly. "If she hates me…"

Gillian puts her arm around her mother.

"How could anyone hate you?" Gillian asks. "You're the best mom in the world."

The jester was comforting, and the care of her daughter's voice put her at ease.

-Later that night-

Avalon sat at the dinner table with her father poking at the ribs on her plate. She hated meat but her father insisted she eat the stuff. She often waited till it was cold, or till he'd leave the room. Beef was the worse to her; meat was vile in her opinion. The evil weight causing heart killing garbage that he insisted was as healthy as vegetables. She liked to keep her shape, her figure. She took care in working out, and staying fit. It was her only OCD. Tonight he seemed to watch her poke at the terrible hunk of cow on her plate.

"Why do you not like meat?" Ofdensen asks, breaking the silence.

Avalon looks up at him, thinking of the best way to explain it.

"It's like a texture thing," She replies. "It's nasty, and it feels wrong to me to eat it. I feel like I'm doing something wrong by eating it."

Ofdensen makes the hmm sound while thinking about what she had just said.

"Do you really feel that strong about the meat?" He asks.

Avalon nods her head slightly. Ofdensen stands up to leave the room, and then looks back at her.

"I won't make you eat it anymore." Ofdensen says. "I'll let you make your own choices about your diet."

He continues to leave the room, and Avalon sits in silence for a moment then leaves the dining room. Walking down the hall she could hear the band practicing. At times she would walk in and listen before she'd go to sleep. The sound of their music was almost comforting to her. It was real to her, the beat of life, and the rhythm that kept them going. Even when her father was supposedly dead she still remained there, hearing the music each night gave her hope of a new tomorrow. She found herself picking up small habits from the boys, Pickles gave her a cigarette one night, when she sat down crying from the emotional pain. Slowly after a few months a part of her died, and when her father returned she hated him for some time, and what she wished even more was that he would explained what happened to him to her.

Avalon sits down in front of the guys and watches them play for awhile. She enjoyed the harsh singing of Nathan and knew the words to his every song. Sometimes she'd pick at the guitar with Skwisgaar, though she was not music illiterate, and she'd learn the drums from Pickles. Avalon wasn't tone deaf, and her voice was pretty good, but her father wanted her to go to college before she made any decisions on what she wanted to become. Avalon pushes her reddish brown hair back and watches. Murderface was her least favorite. He'd make commits about her being without a mother, daring to call her worthless, and such normal Murderface commits.

She was a bright girl and knew not to let someone get her down. Pickles cracks his knuckles after the last drum roll then tosses the drum sticks on the seat after standing up.

"I'm done for the night guys." Pickles blurts out.

Everyone was in agreement and leaves the room. Avalon was sitting alone for a bit longer before Pickles enters the room.

"I didn't forget you," Pickles says lightly. "I have your pack right here."

He sits down next to the girl and drops it in her lap. Avalon picks it up and begins to pack it. Her expressions were blank, more so then usual. She opens the pack and takes on out lighting it. She takes the first hit off the cigarette and lets out the smoke.

"What's up with you tonight?" Pickles asks curiously. "Dude it's like you don't care."

Avalon looks back at him.

"Thanks." She says.

"No," Pickles replies. "What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

Avalon didn't want to talk about it. Her problems weren't as big as his problems, she was sure of it.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replies.

"Why not?" Pickles asks.

"It's nothing," She replies. "You have your own things to worry about, the last thing you need is mine to worry about too."

"I care," Pickles says softly.

Avalon takes another hit of the cigarette and taps the ashes in a beer bottle that was on the floor. She wanted to cry just for a second, but the thought of her past returns and she becomes angry inside. Her past was rough as a child, and she had Mr. Emotionless as a father whom didn't seem to care much.

"Maybe I'll talk about it another time." She says.

Pickles places his arm around her and gives her a slight squeeze, then stands up.

"If you need to talk before then," He says with a smile. "You know where to find me."

With that he leaves her alone in the band room.

Ofdensen was up stares watching. He knew she smoked, it wasn't a secret, he just never addressed it, and he knew that she was angry with him, but he wondered why she'd never say anything. Her thinks would always be a mystery to her.

-Back at her mother's home-

Rachel looks out her bedroom window, than looks back at her sleeping husband. A single tear runs down her cheek as she pulls out an old picture of her daughter.

"The past Rachel," She says aloud. "She's my past."

The End-

If you like it and want more, please feel free to commit. I work a lot so making time to write is hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this is so late everyone.

Early the next day Ofdensen walks into the dining room and sits to breakfast. Avalon was already up and eating her breakfast. She had the dreaded math book in front of her. She picked at her toast and dug at the paper furiously with the eraser .

"Still at it; Ofdensen asks calmly?"

Avalon sighs and starts to write out the problem again. She finally gives up and finishes her breakfast.

"I hate math; Avalon complains. Even if I do need it I still hate it."

Ofdensen chuckles and walks over to Avalon. He begins to explain to her another way to solve the problem. She takes a moment to stare at the paper and finally gets it.

"I've got work today; Ofdensen begins, but if you'd like we could go to the mall later?"

Avalon looks up.

"Freedom; she asks?"

"Yes; Charles replies. Freedom."

Avalon smiles and grabs the book and note book and quickly dashes out the door. Her day seemed to go by quickly, she spent time on Facebook and even finished her assignments that her teacher gave her. She dashes quickly to her room but stops upon hearing the sounds of Pickles as he vomits. She turns back and walks into Pickles' room and enters the bathroom. He was in the hung over drunk position as he usually was late in the day. Avalon stood there for a moment before she grabs his bathrobe and drapes it over his naked body. Pickles jumps unsure of who was in his room. He turns around to see Avalon and he wipes his mouth on the sleeve of the robe and fixes his messy hair.

Avalon smiles at him and he closes the robe quickly.

"Rough night; she asks?"

Pickles shrugs and leans against the toilet.

"I can't remember; Pickles replies. It started off like usual, a few drinks, a few ladies, and some pot. Then I think I finished it off with a chaser and, and I can't remember. But I think I had fun."

Avalon grabs a cigarette from his room and returns with it lit and hands it to him. He takes a quick drag and passes it to her. She sits on the edge of the bathtub until he could get up.

"You're killing yourself; Avalon begins. Every night you drink and do drugs. I could understand that drinking would be fine, but it's like you never stop with the drugs. You do them on a regular basis."

"I know; Pickles replies; that's what I do. Taking them is like well what I do, like you go to a gym and work out. You like getting all sweaty and hot, and lookin, well tone. I like getting high, and forgetting about you know, whatever it is I don't want to remember."

Avalon takes a last drag off the cigarette and drops it a can on the edge of the tub. She walks over to Pickles and helps him up. His robe opens and Avalon looks down for a split second only to look up. Pickles stumbles to his bed and falls on his back, robe open and his entire nude body exposed. Avalon giggles and Pickles looks up.

"What's so funny; Pickles asks?"

Avalon looks down and smiles again.

"Your junk is showing; she replies and then walks out."

Closing the door most of the way she leaves to go to her room. The entire time she couldn't get the image of Pickles exposed out of his mind. She shakes her head and pushes her door open. She takes a deep breath and enters her bathroom, and closes the door. She turns on the exhaust fan and turns on the water for a shower, she undresses but sit on the vanity chair takes the pack of cigarettes out of her standing makeup box and lights on and puts the pack away. She ashes in a coke can and relaxes in the steamy room with the hot water running.

"Pickles; Avalon says aloud. Pickles is ok, but I think I want someone more my age. Like someone who didn't sleep with half the country. But he is cute in his own way."

She finishes the cigarette grabs another one and lights it. She still ponders over the thought. Soon images of the drummer begin to flash in her mind. She sees herself in one thought kissing him, in another thought making out, and then another thought them undress.

"Ok; she says aloud, that's enough. Its pickles."

She finishes the cigarette and drops it in the can and gets into the shower. She washes her body and hair then rinses she stands under the water for awhile letting the hot water beat down on her. Her body was aching after the hard run that she did earlier. After the ach finally subsides she turns off the water and exits the shower. Drying off quickly she straightens her hair and applies fresh makeup. Picking out a slightly punk outfit she dresses quickly and brushes her teeth.

"_The mall; she thinks to herself. It's been awhile since I've been there. Maybe that really cute guy at Hot Topic is still there."_

Avalon sprays some perfume and sits down on her bed and picks up her purse going through it for the guy's number. She finds it and smiles.

"Adam; she reads. Let's call him."

She picks up her cell phone to dial the number, then stops.

"I can't call him; she says. What if he has a girlfriend or something."

Avalon locks the screen on her phone and tosses the number in the trash. Just then her father walks in.

"Are you about ready to go; Charles asks."

"Yea; Avalon replies."

Grabbing her purse she throws it over her shoulder and heads out the door behind her father. The entire way to the mall she squirmed in her seat and twitched. She talked to her father the entire way there. Once they park she jumps out of the car and skips to the entrance and yanks the door open, Charles not too far behind her. He follows her into every store buying items that she asked for. It was like Christmas for her. Very rarely did she get to go to the mall. Usually shed buy what she needed online, or a servant would get the items that she requested.

After awhile of shopping Charles sends his assistant with her bags to the limo and the two sit down to enjoy some ice cream. Avalon slowly eats her cone until her father chocking brings her out of her thoughts.

"Dad; she panics in a quick tone, are you alright?"

Charles swallows his ice cream and looks again. His eyes weren't playing tricks on him, it was Rachel. He looks her over and notices a very young girl with her. Charles looks back at Avalon and smiles.

"Ice cream isn't suppose to do that; Charles says in a chuckle, I must be getting old."

Avalon smiles and continues to eat her ice cream.

Charles on the other hand watches Rachel and her daughter indulge in ice cream as well. He tries to pretend that he was invisible but continues to watch her, until their eyes meet. He looks away quickly and sinks into his chair. Avalon noticing his strange behavior looks at him.

"Dad are you ok; she asks?"

"I'm fine; he replies, just tired. It's been a long day."

Avalon eats the last bit of the cone and smiles. While at the table not too far away Gillian watches her mom until she turns around to try to figure out what she was staring at, she then turns back around.

"Mom; Gillian snorts, are you checking out that guy with his daughter?"

Rachel snaps out of her gaze and smiles.

"I thought he was somebody I knew, but I don't think so; Rachel replies in a slightly dazed tone."

Gillian turns around and notices that Charles and Avalon were getting up so Gillian grabs her bags and her mom's hand and she starts to walk in Charles' and Avalon's direction.

"Gillian; Rachel grunts, what are you doing?"

"Hey; Gillian cries aloud."

The two continue to walk.

"Hey; Gillian calls again, Rachel wants to talk to you."

"Dad; Avalon says, I think that girl is talking to you."

Charles and Avalon stop and turn around. There a rather short girl with light brown hair and gray eyes stared up at him, along with a very well looking Rachel. Her black hair was full and curly, and her skin was so clear and clean. Her face was full and heart shaped again, she wasn't as skinny as he last saw her either. Charles swallows hard and looks at her for a moment longer.

"Hello Rachel; Charles chokes. It's been awhile."

Rachel smiles and puts her hand on Gillian's shoulder.

"Hello; Rachel replies. Do you remember Gillian?"

Charles shakes his head.

"Its been awhile since I've seen you; Charles begins. How are you?"

"Good; Rachel replies, I'm still married to Victor. We just moved her last month."

"Oh; Charles replies. Is he here?"

"No; Rachel says lightly, he's at work as usual."

Avalon takes a good look at Rachel as her and her father talk.

"_She seems so familiar; Avalon thinks to herself, but where have I seen her before. And the name Victor, its like I know her. But why?"_

Then it hits her, Avalon looks up at Rachel and a dark side of her comes out. Avalon steps up closer to Rachel and looks her in the eyes.

"Avalon what are you doing; Charles asks?"

"You; Avalon says in a stern voice. I know you. You're my mother, you're the one that let Victor do this to me."

Avalon pulls her hair back to reveal a deeply seeded scar on her forehead.

"You call that asshole a man; Avalon retorts. You praise him like he's a caring father to your other daughter!"

Rachel steps back and tears quickly fill her eyes.

"I've wanted to be with you for so long; Rachel begins."

Avalon silences Rachel with a sharp hard slap to the face, and feels her body being shoved back by the tiny strong Gillian.

"Don't touch her; Gillian snorts."

"It doesn't feel good does it; Avalon snaps. You watched him beat me, you watched him do awful things to me every day until dad came for me. Take a good look because this will hopefully be the last time we meet."

Avalon walks out of the food court and outside. There a man was packing a pack of cigarettes, Avalon walks up to him.

"Hey; Avalon calls, can I get from you?"

"Sure; the guy replies."

He hands her a cigarette and holds out the lighter to allow her to light it.

"Thanks; Avalon says with a smile."

The guy walks away and Avalon slinks behind a brick wall that hid large trash dumpsters. She wanted the memory of just now gone. She wanted her mother's face wiped from her memory for good, but it was back. Fresh from the past, and it seemed to have burned into her soul.

That's it for tonight. Hopefully I can post more tomorrow. Commit if you want more!


	3. Chapter 3

Quick chapter work is really crazy!

It was several days since the event that accrued had happened. Avalon spent most of her time in her room reading and studying for her upcoming tests. She refused to leave her room unless it was dinner time, or tutoring. She finally leaves the room late one night for a snack. Not thinking anyone was up she walks into the kitchen and makes a sandwich, puts some chips on her plate, and pours a large glass of milk. Taking the food with her she goes to the living room and turns on the TV. There she eats her snack alone till Pickles enters the room. He tosses a new pack of cigarettes on her plate and sits next to her.

"Dude; Pickles says, I thought you were dead or something. You've been invisible."

Avalon takes a bite of her sandwich and chews in silence.

"What's up; Pickles asks?"

"Nothing; Avalon replies, I hate my life. I wanna forget everything bad that's ever happen to me. I just want it all to go away."

"That's like a lot; Pickles replies. You know what I do when I feel like that. I get high, or drink a lot. A lot… I'm probably drunk right now."

Avalon takes another bite of her sandwich and chews the bite a little longer. Pickles picks up the pack of cigarettes and starts to pack it. He knew once he lit one she'd take on out and loosen up. He lights the cigarette and takes a drag. The smoke of the cigarette lingered to Avalon's direction and she takes in the smell. She puts the sandwich down and takes the pack of Pickles' lap. She takes one out and lights up and starts to smoke when her father walks in. She looks up and takes another drag off the cigarette.

"What are you doing Avalon; Charles asks?"

Avalon ashes in the ashtray Pickles had on his lap.

"I'm experiencing life dad; Avalon replies. I've found this is the only thing that keeps me from going crazy. It calms my nerves and keeps me from killing people. Truthfully I hate it here. I have no friends my age, I've never had a boyfriend, and I'm tired of being sheltered. That's the truth. You know what I so socially unstable I didn't know what to do when I met my mother for the first time in ten years. I slapped the shit out of her. How well does that look?"

Charles knew she was unhappy he'd known this for awhile, but he also knew how badly he wanted her to succeed in her school and studies.

"I tell you what; Charles begins. When you're finished with your fall classes I'll let you start precollege. You can go to the local college and start the fall classes. The teacher has been telling you're ready for months now."

Avalon was shocked at his solution. She just stared at him for a moment before she could react. Finally she jumps up and hugs him.

"Thank you daddy; she screams. I won't fail I promise. I'm so ready for college. I wanna be something, I just don't know what."

"Yes; Charles says while fixing his glasses, you'll figure it out. Just work hard, keep up your good grades and try to pass your driving test next week. I'm going to bed, don't stay up late."

"Ok; Avalon says with a smile; good night daddy I love you.'

Avalon sits back down and starts to take a drag off her cigarette but it was burnt out. Pickles lights another and hands it to her.

"Awesome night; Pickles asks?"

"No; Avalon replies, it could get better."

"Yeah; Pickles replies, how so?"

Avalon smiles and kisses him on the cheek. Pickles was shocked and just stared at her. He blinks and smiles.

"What was that for; he asks?"

"Just wanted to; Avalon replies."

Pickles looks at her for awhile he seemed a little confused as to what just happened. Wanting to try and experiment he leans in and kisses her back on her cheek. She smiles and leans in and kisses him on the lips. He returns the kiss then draws back quickly.

"Dude I can't; Pickles snaps, your dad would kill me."

"Shh; Avalon whispers, he's probably in bed."

She kisses him again, this time Pickles doesn't fight her. They kiss for awhile and she breaks away when she feels his hands slide down her side to remove her shirt.

"What; Pickles asks?"

"I can't; Avalon replies. I'm not ready for that."

"For what; Pickles asks? I was just feeling you. You have a great body; I'd like to see it."

Avalon's face flashes red and a hot feeling came over her, she knew what Pickles wanted. Turning her attention to another cigarette she lights it and tries to smoke it, but Pickles takes the cigarette and puts it out.

"Hey; Avalon snaps, I wanted that."

"I wanna see your body; Pickles says in a low voice."

Avalon looks at him in shock. He takes her hand and leads her down the hall to his room and shuts the door. Avalon stands at the closed door slightly afraid. She could feel the hot feeling return, first to her face than to the rest of her body. Pickles kisses her again, but Avalon breaks away.

"I really can't do this; Avalon insists. If my dad found out I had sex with you then he'd kill me."

"Then he doesn't need to know; Pickles says in a sarcastic voice."

"No; Avalon snaps."

"We won't have sex; Pickles replies, I've masterbated like ten times today from all the ecstasy I took earlier. Couldn't cum so I gave up nothins happening for awhile."

Pickles kisses her again and tries to pull off her shirt, this time Avalon allows it to come off. Continuing the kissing he moves her slowly to the bed and the two lie down. He continues to kiss her until she stops him after he unsnaps her bra.

"What are you doing; Avalon asks in a loud voice?"

"I just wanna see your body; Pickles replies."

He reaches for her exposed breasts and massages with his hands. Avalon could feel his strong hands as they cupped her breasts. Pickles sits up and removes his shirt, Avalon smiles and pushes off the bed and grabs her bra.

"I've gotta get to bed; Avalon states. I've got tests in the morning. Maybe we can continue this another time.

Ok, that's it for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Avalon's experiences take her to the next level. I really wasn't planning on leaving out Gillian and Rachel, but I don't want this to be a novel since I don't have time. I'm running my own business and I can't make too much time for this story. It may end in a few more chapters. I think a happy ending with a few deaths at a concert! Dethklok style! Oh yeah!

Avalon walked quickly to her room and she pushes the door open closing it behind her. She couldn't stop breathing so heavily. All the emotions she felt at once, it was more than what she thought it would be, more than what her teachers explained to her. She felt sorrow, anger, happiness, even shame all rolled into one. She darts into the bathroom and closes the door turns on the exhaust fan and light a cigarette. She smokes several before the feelings seemed to fade.

There were things she couldn't seem to learn from a book and this was one thing. This feeling of sexual arousal, the pleasure of Pickles touching her, the anger for not letting him touch her like that when her father was gone. So many things she felt at once seemed to cause her mind to drift till she begins to nod off.

Deciding to turn in for the night she finally changes and goes to sleep. It was a usual night for her. She was sleeping well till she starts to have the dream again.

The Dream;

Avalon was at least 4 when Victor Crozier moved in with her mother. He wasn't a drug addict like she was, but there was something about her that caught his eye when he met her, but when he looked at Avalon he seemed to always frown at her. It started out as him spanking her for doing something wrong, then he couldn't stop hitting her, Avalon remembers screaming and crying as Crozier was hitting her continuously. Avalon remembers looking down at the floor and seeing blood it was running all down her face, and from her hair.

The next thing she remembers was waking up in a hospital room.

From there she wakes up. She was in a cold sweat and her body was trembling. The dream or rather memory wasn't as bad as the hospital room. For some reason the hospital room was a bad place. She couldn't remember why, but it wasn't the best place in the world.

Getting out of bed she throws on some clothes and starts her morning workout, then a shower, then school. Usually she would pay attention in her classes but today she was distracted by so many emotions from the last night, and the constant desire to remember what happened in the hospital room. It would always tug at her for days till she'd give up.

A few days earlier:

Rachel and Gillian returned home from the mall and Rachel's face was stinging. She walks into the kitchen and puts some ice in a kitchen towel and holds it on her face. She looks at her reflection in the microwave door and notices a large bruise that was starting to form. She holds the towel for a long period of time and rests her head on the table. She begins to cry. Not noticing that Crozier had walked through the door she continues to cry. He walks up behind her puts his hand on back causing her to jump. Dropping the kitchen towel and looking up he sees the bruise on her cheek.

"What happen; Crozier asks in a demanding tone?"

"Oh it was nothing; Rachel responds. I wasn't paying attention and I walked into a closed door at the mall."

Gillian walks into the kitchen.

"That's not what happened; Gillian retorts."

Rachel looks at Gillian with a scowled expression on her face.

"Her daughter Avalon; Gillian snaps, my half sister, she slapped mom. It's her fault; I know why you got rid of her."

Crozier looks back at Rachel.

"You still protect that brat; Crozier snaps, why? What happened? I'm gonna find her and kill her!"

"Victor; Rachel responds in a sad tone, It's my fault. I should've been a better mother, I was horrible to her, and when you came into our lives she was feeling the effects of my bad decisions."

"That doesn't matter; Crozier yells, someone needs to teach that girl a lesson!"

Gillian at this point started to feel sorry for what she did. She could hear the anger and hatred in her father's tone for Avalon. Gillian quietly sneaks away as the two begin to argue. Going to her room she sits down on her bed and turns on her iPod. She pops in her ear beds and turns it on as loud as she could get it, but the noise of the commotion downstairs was still there.

She hears her mother as she sobs running up the stairs. It seeded her father hit again, why else would her mom be running up the stairs. Gillian feels anger well up inside her. She was tired of people hurting her mom. She steps out of her room and turns off the iPod and enters into her mom's room. Rachel was sitting on her side of the bed holding her mouth.

Gillian looks at Rachel, her lip was starting to well, and her mouth was bleeding. Gillian sneaks downstairs and quickly grabs some ice, and a clean kitchen towel, and she darts back to her mom's side. Handing her mom the ice and towel she sits with her for a moment before she goes downstairs to confront her father. Gillian walks to her father's office and pushes the door open.

"Don't you know how to knock; Crozier snaps?"

"Don't ever hit her again; Gillian commands."

Crozier looks up and eyes the young girl. She seemed to show no fear, only anger. Her looks were almost deadly.

"I'm the adult; Crozier snaps, I tell you and your mother what to do."

"I'm calling the shot; Gillian snaps back, I'll tell my teacher what you do to her. I'll tell them that you hit me. You don't, but when they look at mom I know they'll do something to you. You'll lose your job, and we'll be able to leave you for good."

Crozier was starting to feel his temper flair up, his face was turning red. He stands up runs towards Gillian knocking her out.

"Now you have something to cry about; Crozier says calmly. Go and cry to your teacher tomorrow."

Later that week after the Pickles episode.

Avalon was sitting on the highest roof top of Mordhaus. She enjoyed the feel of the wind in the evening before it would rain. She was unaware of Pickles sneaking up behind her. He pokes her side causing her to jump and turn. It took a second for her to catch her breath.

"It's you; Avalon exclaims, you scared me."

Pickles laughs.

"It's not funny; Avalon snaps."

"It was to me; Pickles replies.

He sits next to her lights up a cigarette.

"I'm giving up drugs; Pickles begins. I'm not gonna do them anymore, that is if you want me to. I'll only drink when you let me. Be my girl?"

"Hold on; Avalon quickly replies. I can't make you do anything that you don't wanna do. I'm not the one for you. I know I'm not. Look at me, and look at the young women that hang off of you. I'm not…"

Pickles silences her with a kiss that seemed to last forever. Avalon closes her eyes and embraces him tightly. She started to feel hot again and she breaks away.

"What; Pickles questions, why won't you just enjoy the kiss?"

Avalon feels her face red from the thought that crossed her mind.

"_Just kiss him; she tells herself, let him take you. That's what you want."_

"I can't; Avalon answers. If my father found out he'd ground me for life, and kill you. And you know with him both things are probably very possible.

"But he doesn't have to know; Pickles replies slyly. If we just keep it between us then he'll never know."

"I can't; Avalon whispers."

"But you want to; Pickles whispers in a devilish tone."

Avalon smiles and looks up.

"I do; Avalon answers."

"You dad is leaving town Friday and he won't be back till Monday; Pickles informs her. We'll have plenty of time. You tell me what you want, and in return as long as you're my girl I'll stay clear of drugs and booze."

Avalon laughs.

"You can drink; she says laughing, just the drugs are really bad for you. Besides you're fun when you're drunk."

Pickles smiles.

"Kiss me if you want me; Pickles states."

Avalon closes her eyes and the two lean in for a quick kiss before she breaks away and takes a cigarette.


End file.
